·Ŀαst Ŧяιdαч Night·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::¿Por qué se supone que había dos chicos en su cuarto si la fiesta había sido en la casa de Geoff?::...::·Centric Courtney·::..


**Disclaimer: TD series **no **me pertenece, la canción de Katy Perry de igual título al fic **tampoco** aunque esa sea genial y el fic naaah xD.**

_**Hello Everbody! **_**Como andan? Espero que tan contentos como yo o más :D. Aquí les traigo un OneShot que se me ocurrió al lavarme los dientes y escuchar la canción desde el baño xD, pero, como sea espero que les guste :3.**

**·Advertencias&Aclaraciones_» _Todo modificado para que sea apto para todo público (?) pero no me hago responsables si llegan a tomar algo por el lado perver' Cx. Es un A.U. y por si no se llegan a dar cuenta, la _cursiva _son los recuerdos x) ... ¿Nada más...? Nada más =^w^=.  
>·Recomendación<strong><em>» <em>Leerlo un sábado por la mañana (?).****

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>·Last Friday Night·<strong>

La luz que se colaba por las cortinas de su cuarto le molestaba, _¿Por qué demonios no tenía puesto su antifaz?  
><em>Abrió los ojos de prisa, sin moverse de la comodidad de su cama aunque… sólo estaba ahí, sin estar tapada con las sábanas, o siquiera el edredón. Ella jamás dormía o dormiría sin estar cobijada y sin su amado antifaz.

Aún tiesa y mirando el techo trataba de recordar algo más sólo sentía como todo le daba vueltas; eso sin duda era muy mala señal así que se sentó de golpe pero con cuidado y apoyando las manos detrás de cuerpo.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

Miró horrorizada hacia atrás, para donde su mano había apenas tocado _algo que no debía estar ahí_ y comprobó lo que temía… Un chico _que si estaba cobijado en __su_ _cama_ dormía plácidamente, pero no era cualquier chico… ¡Ese infeliz, además no llevaba puesta remera alguna!  
>Courtney desvió la mirada, sonrojada y con cuidado se levantó. Debía admitirlo, aunque fuese internamente. Ese desgraciado de Duncan tenía el cuerpo muy bien marcado.<p>

— Espero que nada más haya pasado –pensó al llevarse una mano a la frente, agobiada. Poco le duró aquello al distinguir a otra persona dentro de un montón de vasos ordenados en el suelo—. ¿J-Justin? –vaciló al reconocerlo, y aprovechando que estaba aún dormido se acercó para verlo más de cerca.

Sí, en efecto era él. Aunque la pregunta en su mente ya no era la _de __« __¿Qué pasó anoche?__ »_ Ahora había cambiado a _« __¿Qué hice?__ » _al percatarse de su atuendo… demasiado llamativo, en ambos sentidos.

Se dirigió al lavabo a paso rápido, aunque fue una mala idea al tener tacones de 10 centímetros de alto y una resaca de esas. Bien, gateando por fin llegó al baño, en donde se sentó al borde de la tina para esperar que el mareo pasara un poco. Cuando creyó que éste se había ido se levantó para lavarse la cara y despabilarse aún más. _Quizás despertaría de su pesadilla…_ Aunque… ¡Que grata fue la sorpresa de encontrarse un rosetón violeta en el cuello! Casi como acto reflejo cerró los ojos para esforzarse más. Debía saber que ocurrió exactamente.

Recordó su plática con sus padres, sí, ella se quedaría para cuidarles la casa y practicar violín ya que el lunes tendría su prueba final. A su mente le vino también una fuerte música que se podría escuchar en toda la manzana, o más lejos inclusive. Ante el recuerdo Court frunció el seño –y además porque su cabello estaba demasiado alborotado. Casi pareciera que alguien se lo hubiese rizado la noche anterior– pero siguió con eso de recordar. Seh, la música fuerte sólo habría podido ser de su vecino Geoff, el fiestero. Bufó. No era necesario recordar que había pasado para saber como ella terminó _así_ pero ¡Demonios! ¿¡Por qué había dos chicos en su cuarto si la fiesta había sido la de Geoff!

Volvió a pensar. _Ella se fue a quejar a la casa porque no podía practicar con calma… Tocó varias veces y nadie le abría por la música a demasiados decibeles mayores de los necesarios. Siguió molesta y desaprobando con la mirada a esa porrista rubia que se besaba con aquel chico vestido de deportivo rojo mientras esperaba._

— _Ya era hora –soltó enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al chico con sombrero de vaquero que le acababa de abrir la puerta._

— _¡Court! No sabía que te gustaban las fiestas –exclamó con claro asombro el rubio mientras levantaba con alegría su vaso con cerveza—. Ven, pasa –la tomó de la muñeca y la entró antes de que la trigueña tuviese oportunidad de negarse._

— _Espera, ¡yo no quiero…!_

Bien, Courtney iba recordando los hechos claramente. Volvió a sentarse al borde de la tina. Después de todo ese era el único lugar ordenado…

_Si afuera había considerables fallas para el código de salubridad adentro era todo un caos. La castaña sólo miraba el desorden y a los chicos bailando y/o alcoholizados en la respectiva pista de baile mientras seguía el paso de Geoff por las escaleras.  
>Llegaron al segundo piso donde no había tanto desorden… La mayoría estaba besuqueándose por algún rincón más que nada. Antes de que Courtney se quejara el vaquero logró llamar a sus hermanos.<em>

— _Hey, viejo, ¿ésta es tu nueva novia? Pensé que seguías con Bridge… o con aquella gótica a la que también invitaste –comentó el que parecía ser el mayor, aunque no pasaba de los 21 años, juzgó la chica. Luego rió junto a otro par pero Geoff lo ignoró completamente._

— _Ésta es Courtney, la vecina. Court, mis hermanos –los presentó y le soltó la muñeca. De inmediato la susodicha extendió una mano pero sus hermanos le hacían burla a lo que decía Geoff.  
>Sonrojándose, disimuló lo más posible el esconder su mano aunque nadie le estuviese prestando atención ya que el de ojos azules se comenzó a pelear con sus mayores.<em>

— Entonces… ¿¡Esos pervertidos…! –empezó a decir, totalmente roja, ya mirándose el short dorado y apegado que traía, luego examinó el top que le hacía juego y volvió a sonrojarse. Las botas que le llegaban a la pantorrilla, y que tenían mucho tacón tampoco eran de su estilo.

— _¡Cállense! –interrumpió la burda pelea de los chicos una chica castaña y de tez pálida, pero de ojos verdes. Los chicos de inmediato dejaron de pelear y el mayor instintivamente la fue a abrazar por la cintura… antes de sacarle el sombrero a su hermano menor para ponérselo a ella._

— _No debías molestarte tanto, Savannah –se quejó otro de los hermanos de Geoff, ése parecía ser el más infantil de ellos._

— _Como sea –restó importancia la chica y con un empujón alejó a quien parecía ser su novio—. Ven conmigo –le sonrió cálidamente a Courtney antes de tomarla por la muñeca._

— Okey… Así que no fueron esos inmaduros –razonó luego de llevarse una mano al mentón

— _¡Bridge! ¡Necesitamos ayuda por aquí! –le gritó Savannah conforme se acercaban a un cuarto femenino._

— _Esta casa es más grande que la mía –arrugó la nariz Courtney, pero su voz fue opacada por la canción de "Sweat" que resonaba con mucha intensidad—. Espera, ¿si Geoff no tiene hermanas a donde vamos? –preguntó luego de esquivar lo que parecía un rollo de papel higiénico caer._

— _Al cuarto de su madre –sonrió pícara—. Aunque no lo creas, siempre guardamos al final de su clóset alguna ropa que nos sea útil después._

— _¡Court! ¡No esperaba verte por aquí! –Le gritó Bridgette para que la chica la oyera—. ¿La canción es de Snoop Dogg?— Ahora el grito era para la chica de tez pálida, la cual sólo asintió antes de ver otro rollo de papel volar._

— _Te la encargo –le pidió y soltó el agarre—. Usa el atuendo __5.4__ y el peinado __R__, le quedará muy bien –le recomendó luego de examinar a una perdida castaña y rápidamente fue para el barandal—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no puedes comportarte como una persona civilizada? ¡Sí, Duncan! ¡Te hablo a ti así que deja de tirar esas porquerías por los aires o yo misma te patearé el…!_

— _Esa sí es una chica –corearon divertidas ambas mientras veían la cabellera la chica perderse entre la multitud._

— _A lo nuestro –rió Bridgette señalándole la puerta del cuarto. Como buena chica Courtney se dirigió hacia ahí._

— Pero eso no explica porque mi cuarto está hecho un desastre… — dejó caer la cabeza, agotada… hasta que algo cruzó su mente.  
>De inmediato, olvidándose de su estado, corrió hacia el pasillo principal de su casa. Quería comprobar que lo único en estado caótico fuese su cuarto… aunque comprobaba que no lo era.<p>

Profirió maldiciones, muchas maldiciones e insultos al ver su casa ¡peor de lo que estaba la de Geoff!

— Princesa, buena fiesta la de anoche.

No se giró para verlo, tampoco reaccionó cuando el chico –que seguramente estaba sólo en pantalones– la abrazó por la cintura. Seguía absorta en sus pensamientos.

— _Bridge, parezco una prostituta –rezongó al verse en el espejo—. No, espera. Parezco un Drag Queen –razonó luego de ver el maquillaje exagerado que le había puesto._

— _No exageres –rió la rubia mientras se acercaba—. Te ves bien así. Además sólo use delineador, sombras, rubor, base y pestañas postizas –agregó inocente._

— ¿Princesa? ¿Sigues en la luna o es que ya aceptaste que me amas? –le preguntó burlón Duncan. La chica parpadeó un poco y lo empujó con una mano pero lo bastante fuerte para alejarlo un poco.

— _Vaya, no eres tan estirada como todos dicen._

— _Yo no soy estirada –replicó, apenas viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía dándole un sorbo a su bebida… secretamente con alcohol._

— _Si es como dices… ¿Por qué nunca has hecho una fiesta en tu casa? –la siguió molestando._

— _No he querido. No es mi estilo._

— _Ah, a la nena de papi no la dejan solita en casa –la burló con tono agudo, intentando imitar a un niño—. ¿Lo ves? Eres sólo una aburrida._

_Courtney no respondió, sólo lo miró desafiante antes de dirigirse por el megáfono de Savannah para cometer el error que la castigaría por tres semanas._

— _¡La fiesta de Geoff continúa en mi casa, la que está al lado de ésta! –anunció impulsivamente, a lo que todos festejaron aún más fuerte._

— ¡Querida, ya llegamos a casa! –anunció su madre con voz alegre apenas abrió las puertas de la entrada. Su mueca y la mueca de asombro del padre valían más que 1000 palabras.

— Sí. Ayer fue una noche inolvidable –fue lo único que murmuró Courtney, aún con los codos apoyados en la baranda y con una leve sonrisa. Aunque… ¿Justin como rayos había quedado en su cuarto también?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holass de Nuevo!<em> Les gustó? Me quieren matar :3? (Seguramente 'No' y 'Sí' respectivamente xD) Pero hablando en serio, éste si me gustó un poco como quedó... ¡Es que se me hizo divertido escribirlo xD! Espero que no los haya hecho vomitar & todo eso :P así que sin más me voy... No sin antes decirles lo de siempre (que casi siempre lo olvido ), Mil Gracias por leer :)! Se les quiere!**

**Well, ahora si me voy ;), Besos!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
